


This year's been hard for us no doubt, let's raise a glass to a better one, and all the things that we've overcome.

by Darkshines1984



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, half the villiage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 17:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkshines1984/pseuds/Darkshines1984
Summary: Charity and Vanessa host a family Christmas party in the pub – somehow it ends up being absolutely massive.Title is from Tom Walker’s ‘You and I’. It’s a class song.Written for Vanity Fest Day 5





	This year's been hard for us no doubt, let's raise a glass to a better one, and all the things that we've overcome.

The Woolpack was jam packed with boisterous guests for their private party. It had been Vanessa’s idea. She’d thought it would be nice to do something to celebrate Christmas and Charity had reluctantly agreed. Or at least, her girlfriend had acted reluctant, but then thrown herself into organising it with a surprising amount of gusto.

It had however spiralled into a far larger event that either of them could have anticipated. The drink was flowing, there was appalling karaoke, even worse dancing and a deafening amount of laughter. It was no surprise when her girlfriend appeared from restocking the beer that she made her way straight over to Vanessa with an exasperated look on her face. 

“Invite the family around you said!” Charity said a little too loudly down Vanessa’s ear.

The smaller woman was sure it was meant to have been a whisper, but her girlfriend had guzzled down six G&T’s and was on the way to being very merry.

“Listen only eight of these are here because of me and one of them is my own son!” Vanessa protested.

She was definitely not taking the blame for this one. The guests here on her behest consisted of her father and Megan, her sister Tracy, Johnny (obviously), Rhona (and therefore Pete and Leo) and Pearl. The latter had ended up with an invite because she babysat the two toddlers occasionally and she would have been the only one of Vanessa’s work colleagues to be left out which seemed unfair. Besides, she made for an entertaining drunk and had heckled poor Paddy mercilessly all afternoon.

“It’s your Dingle clan, all their partners, extended family and offspring that are drinking the bar dry!” Vanessa added for good measure.

Charity looked around the room and Vanessa followed her eyes. There was Chas and Paddy; Zack and Belle; Sam, Lydia and Samson; Marlon and April (who had brought Jessie and Ellis with them); Faith (the main culprit on the karaoke) and Eric; Cain, Moira, Isaac and Matty; Aaron, Robert, Vic, Liv and Seb; Debbie and Jack; Ryan, Noah and Mosses. Even Irene was there – and was getting along famously with Zack. Literally half the village was there because they were related or linked to Charity. They were also the rowdiest drinkers of the bunch.

“Point taken” Charity conceded.

Vanessa victoriously smirked at her girlfriend before placing a chaste kiss on her lips. She had only had a couple of pints, having expected to have to keep an eye on the boys. However, Liv and Belle seemed to have it very much covered and were entertaining Johnny, Moses, Isaac, Leo and Seb expertly. They even seemed to be enjoying it. 

Chas and Paddy seemed to be enjoying themselves which was good after everything they had been through. Poor Debbie was still a little withdrawn and quiet after losing Sarah, but she had come and that was the main thing.

 

Across the pub Tracy, Matty and Ryan where lining up for an impromptu darts match. Vanessa was slightly horrified by the site and was sure it was going to end badly. Matty didn’t look like he’d have a clue how to play, she knew Tracy couldn’t play even when sober – and Tracy wasn’t even close to being sober. Ryan, without wanting to seem disablist, was drunk and probably deadly with a dart – and not in a good way. In fact, it looked so obviously set for disaster that Noah already had his phone out ready to film the resulting chaos.

“Should we take the darts off them?” Vanessa asked her girlfriend.

“Eh leave them” Charity shrugged.

Vanessa was surprised her girlfriend was so willing to let them go ahead with the game, after all – it was likely to be her pub walls and punters they would damage. Charity’s mind seemed to be set on something else though and her green eyes glittered mischievously as she regarded Vanessa.

“I have a better idea” the landlady grinned.

Before Vanessa could protest, Charity had grasped her hand and tugged her around the back of the bar. Not that there would have been much of a protest – she was more than happy to be led out back and away from the racket for a bit.

She expected Charity to lead her through to the back – into the living room or maybe straight upstairs. Instead she was left confused as Charity veered right as soon as they exited the bar.

“Is there a reason that we are sneaking down to the cellar when there is a perfectly good bed upstairs?” Vanessa inquired as they made there way down the staircase.

They rarely spent the night together at the Woolpack now. Charity had taken to bringing the boys to hers around three or four times a week, the other nights Charity stayed at the pub because she was on the late shift. Tracy had moved out about a month ago and was now house sharing with Leyla and Priya. It meant that Vanessa had lost her overnight babysitter so sneaking around the pub for some late night alone time with her girlfriend was firmly out the window.

Charity led her into the middle of the cellar, not far from the barrels, and stopped so they were facing each other. The taller blonde looked really pleased with herself for bringing Vanessa down there and was grinning from ear to ear.

“This, Vanessa Woodfield, is the place where we first kissed” Charity announced.

The smaller woman looked around at the dreary cellar and the dusty old armchair that was still tucked between some of the shelving. She nodded her head slowly in agreement – it wasn’t the most auspicious of starts but it was certainly memorable one.

“I remember, I was there” Vanessa replied dryly.

“Yes babe, yes you were” the blonde landlady slurred.

Vanessa’s eyebrows crept up at her girlfriend’s tipsy jovial tone. Christmas was just three days away. This time last year they were sneaking off for secret quickies in this very cellar or turning up at each other’s house covertly after the pub closed. They had come a long way in a year and a hell of a lot had happened. There had been moments when Vanessa had been afraid Charity would fall apart and never smile again. So, it was nice to see Charity happy and carefree – even if she was being a bit daft.

“You cast some sort of spell over me that night” Charity suddenly proclaimed.

Vanessa knew her girlfriend was bordering on being drunk if she was getting soppy. Usually this was about the time the taller blonde started repeatedly telling her how ‘gorgeous’ she was or that she was ‘banging hot’. Vanessa wasn’t sure this soppy version of events quite tallied with the truth though – not how she remembered them.

“I slurred abuse at you and we guzzled too much whisky” she quipped.

“Shhh” Charity protested – pressing the forefinger on her free hand against Vanessa’s lips - “I’m trying to be romantic!”

Vanessa smirked against the forefinger, a little charmed by her drunken girlfriends’ antics and a little more curious than she was willing to give away just yet.

“I never thought we would end up here…” Charity tried to continue – but Vanessa couldn’t resist cutting in one last time.

“Back in the cellar?” she asked innocently.

Even after a fair old whack of gin Charity could still tell she was winding her up and merely rolled her eyes (albeit dramatically) in response.

“In a committed loving relationship” the taller blonde clarified.

This did quieten Vanessa down. It no longer sounded just like alcohol fuelled soppiness and more like a serious conversation. Or as serious as Charity got anyway when there was no crisis.

The other woman’s finger slipped from Vanessa’s lips, her splayed hand coming to rest lightly on Vanessa’s collarbone. Charity’s fingers immediately began playing against the skin revealed by her strappy dress. Light touches which tickled slightly but still left a familiar fire in their wake.

“I’m so glad that I let you manipulate me into agreeing to be your girlfriend” Charity chuckled - “best drunken decision of my life babe.”

It was Vanessa’s turn to roll her eyes and bite her lip, so she couldn’t comment. The landlady hadn’t been ‘that’ drunk after they arrived back from the gay bar for a start. Secondly, ‘manipulate’ was a strong word, she’d just employed some back handed tactics to make the other woman jealous. She had hoped that Charity would come running and the other woman had done just that. On second thoughts it did sound a little like manipulation, but it wasn’t like Charity was genuinely complaining.

“So, I think I should make another important drunken decision…and ask you to move in with me!” Charity beamed.

Vanessa was momentarily floored by the fact her girlfriend was suggesting they officially moved in together. The idea thrilled her, and she had wanted it for ages – but Charity had been moving at a much slower pace which Vanessa had always tried to respect. When she fully processed the words it nearly floored her again though because never in a million years did she picture them living at the Woolpack. 

“Move in with you?!” she asked in shock.

Charity’s brow furrowed at Vanessa’s words. The taller blonde dropped the hand that had been pressed against Vanessa’s chest down against her sides – stuffing both hands in her trouser pockets nervously.

“Well no not exactly” Charity stammered - “I think you should move in with me…into your house.”

Vanessa wanted to howl with laughter, but she somehow managed to contain it behind a beaming smile. She was also relieved that Tug Ghyll was her girlfriends preferred location, because as much as she liked Chas and Paddy, she didn’t fancy house sharing with them.

“I think you mean you should move in with me” Vanessa corrected.

 “Same thing” Charity shrugged nonchalantly.

She was tempted to correct her girlfriend but resisted. It was a huge thing for Charity to ask, even if she was a bit tipsy. It was just as significant as the first time Charity had said ‘I love you’ (albeit a little less romantic) and despite her amusement, Vanessa was still a little blown away.

She could feel her eyes watering and her throat tightening – like she might actually cry with joy. Vanessa tried to swallow down the emotion, so she could reply. Or Charity would start to worry the answer was one of rejection.

“I would love for you and the boys to move in with me” she breathed.

Charity’s grin was face splitting. The taller woman tugged her hands out of her trouser pockets and launched herself at Vanessa. The smaller woman was nearly knocked of her feet as Charity flung both arms around her. It was a tight hug and her girlfriend nuzzled into her neck. Vanessa closed her eyes and melted into the hug, letting it go on for however long Charity was comfortable. When the taller woman did finally pull back she affectionately stroked Vanessa’s cheek with the back of her fingers.

“Let’s go and tell Noah” her girlfriend chorused.

“Now?” Vanessa exclaimed.

There was a party swinging above them – a really noisy party. She was surprised Charity didn’t want to wait until morning to tell her son in case he was reluctant. Unless Noah already knew his mum was going to ask her of course and had agreed to the move. He had been staying at Tug Ghyll more and more recently, ever since the horrendous masquerade ball that Kim Tate had turned into a disaster. He’d even started requesting certain meals or asking for lifts from her.

 

“Yeah, if we start moving stuff across tomorrow we can be fully in by Christmas Day!” Charity bubbled.

The taller blonde grasped her hand and started pulling her in the direction of the stairs. Vanessa followed willingly, caught up in Charity’s almost childlike enthusiasm. They were meant to be spending Christmas Day at Tug Ghyll anyway, but it would be extra special if it was now a Woodfield-Dingle home and not just a Woodfield one.

“It will be perfect” Charity continued to enthuse.

Vanessa knew she was grinning like an idiot, but she didn’t care. Everything she really cared about was about to be united under one roof. It was going to be the best Christmas ever.

“Yes it will” Vanessa grinned.

 


End file.
